


Baby its Cold Outside

by lloydiebug



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, gay legos tbh, im bad with tags, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/pseuds/lloydiebug
Summary: How did Kai end up in the snow anyway?





	Baby its Cold Outside

"Kai, no. You must stay with me."  
Kai pushed Zane away with the little strength his muscles had. He didn't want help. He could help himself.  
"I'm just going to...sleep for a second...I'm really tired," Mumbled Kai, grunting and letting his hooded head fall back into the snow. The snow flurried into his eyes. He didn't bother to shut his eyes to clear them out of his vision. "I'll live...I'm the actual Master of Fire."  
"But Kai," Started Zane, drawing closer and putting his hands over Kai's limp arm. "Your body temperature is dropping drastically! You're at 86.8 Fahrenheit now!"  
"That sounds like a good number though..."  
"The average for you is a 99.3.You're in grave danger, Kai. Please, let me assist you!"  
Kai groaned loudly and snuggled deep into the bundles of snow beneath him, making Zane worry even more. The red ninja was visibly shivering and the skin that was visible on his face was turning incredibly...grey.  
"Leave me alone."  
Zane stared at the teen in complete awe. He couldn't grasp why Kai was acting with such a apathetic demeanor when he was obviously right at death's door. The white ninja shook his head and shook Kai's arm roughly. Kai whined and shoved his head into the snow. Zane acted quickly and dragged the teen's head out of the cold.  
"Just let me sleep! I'll get Lloyd to yell at you." Kai yawned, his left eye blinking and then his right. Taking his hands, Zane tried to help Kai up. Kai fought, of course, but his stiff muscles restrained him. Growling was all he could do now.  
"Let me go!"  
"No."  
"Now!"  
"...No."  
Kai snarled and shook his head roughly. He regretted it. His brain seemed to rattle against his skull, making Kai gasp and claw at his head. Zane, full of pity for the boy, dragged Kai through the snow and shoved him against his own cold chest. Kai wanted to screech. It felt like he was put in a block of ice as Zane embraced the fire ninja.  
"Shh...it's okay Kai. I'm going to help you. I've remembered that I had a new system installed on my control panel." Zane smiled. It took a minute, but Kai finally felt something. It was such a foreign feeling. He went quiet, his whining and growling ceasing. Zane's smile grew as he felt the muscles in Kai start to ease, as if they were melting themselves.  
"Are...are you melting me?"  
Zane chuckled. "No, my friend. I'm simply using my heating system to warm you up. I'm glad I had Jay install it!"  
Kai breathed in deeply as what felt like fire licked at his body. With each second that passed, he finally realized how cold he was. It was bliss. His eyes closed and his head nudged closely into Zane's chest, his body shivering violently. Zane heard a few sniffs from the younger one. He made sure his arms were tight around him, giving as much heat as he could dish out.  
\---  
"Will he be ok?"  
Nya stood at the bed side of her brother, a chest full of anxiety. Master Wu stood next to the white and silver ninja, his gaze focused strictly on his fallen student. Kai's breathing was even. A good sign.  
"He will. Time heals all wounds after all." Master Wu talked in his slow, wisdom laced tone. Nya forced a smile and nodded.  
"Anything else I could do for Kai, Master Wu?" Zane asked, standing near Kai's body with his heat continuing to warm the frozen ninja. Master Wu shook his head, fixing his hat subtly.  
"I'm afraid not. Let Kai's body recover itself," Master Wu said to his white clad student, nodding. "He's very lucky for you to have been there."  
Zane smiled and nodded at him as well. With that, Master Wu tapped his staff onto the floorboards, turning around. He made his way out, leaving the three ninja to themselves. Zane's eyes stayed on Kai's easy breathing body. It almost looked like a corpse. His skin was still greyed, but he was slowly growing his regular hue back. His breathing however, was normalizing and his muscles seemed to be less stiff. Though what really killed Zane inside was how long Kai has been asleep for. Kai hasn't been conscious ever since he brought him back from the forest - two days ago. Sure, Zane knew that Kai was going to live and be back to normal, but the anticipation for his friend to wake up just...  
He felt something on his shoulder and Zane almost jumped. Zane's head swiveled to the side, meeting Nya's eyes. He saw the gentle concern immediately.  
"I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'm going to see if I can find any more pillows for Kai." She whispered, winking her eye. Zane tilted his head at her wink, obviously not understanding the meaning of it. No matter, he nodded his head and looked back at Kai. He listened as Nya left the room and gently closed the door.  
\---  
Warm.  
He felt warm.  
Mostly his cheeks and feet were warm, feeling as if heat was circling his insides and warming him up from the inside. His eyebrows furrowed down. Kai felt like a gust of wind just hit his side, making him shiver and cuddle to his heat source even more.  
"Get him heat! Now!"  
Voices started in the distance. They sounded distressed for some reason. He couldn't care. All Kai wanted was the heat that was unleashing itself upon him. The brunette gave out a whine when he felt something touch his back and try to bring him away. He felt his arms subconsciously swipe back at the origin of the heat, climbing back into his cuddled position against it. A few more voices, barely audible, rang in his head before everything went quiet.  
"I'll leave you alone for a bit."  
Kai's eyelids twitched, threatening to open. Kai gently kicked his leg in response to the sudden twitch. He heard a click from far away. It made him curious. His eyeballs drove left to right under his lids. Face twitching, he found the strength to open his eyes. He saw barely anything, everything twisted in a strange blur. Kai's eyes were full of gentle colors and a lot of a uncannily familiar grey.  
"Kai?"  
He blinked, trying to rid of the mist that haunted his eyeballs.  
"Kai!"  
"I'm here! I'm here."  
Zane's smile grew as wide as his face could let it. He refrained from throwing himself over Kai in a big warm bear hug. The white ninja watched over in excitement.  
"Are you okay? Do you feel warm enough? Can I fetch you something to consume? A drink?"  
Kai stayed quiet, his beady eyes staring up at Zane. The robotic teen felt the glare on him, beginning to awkwardly rock on his heels.  
"Anything? Anything at all."  
The bedridden ninja responded this time. He beckoned Zane weakly, shifting under his multiple layers of blanket. Zane nodded and drew in closer, bending over to hear Kai's request more clearly. What he didn't expect was Kai grabbing the sides of his head. Kai drew Zane's face right up to his, meeting Zane's lips quickly.  
Zane was purely taken aback by the sudden kiss. He couldn't react. The ninja of ice was frozen. His eyes, wide open, stared at Kai's closed ones.  
What should he do?  
He felt Kai's tongue probe around at Zane's lips, making the nindroid's artificial skin flush in a bright pink. Zane huffed and kept his mouth glued closed. It took a few seconds of fighting before Kai had to rocket back, gasping for oxygen.  
"I'm-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Zane, not needing to get air back into his set of electronic lungs, stared holes into the red ninja. He was debating if what just happened was real.  
"I didn't know what I was doing...it was just in the heat of the moment! Literally! I'm s-"  
Kai was cut off by that familiar pair of lips.  
It made him feel so warm.


End file.
